


From the Morning until Night

by ak0gare



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Latino Lance (Voltron), M/M, Romance, Shiro and Keith are brothers, attempts at humor, klance, literally this is just pure fluff, modern references, pure klance, romantic thoughts and feelings, the doing of the do is not involved at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak0gare/pseuds/ak0gare
Summary: A day in the life of college students Lance and Keith, who find themselves with enough time in their hands to hang out together and do something else other than study, work, or sleep. So they do the next best thing: they run errands.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ahh i decided to take a break from tumblr to write this. i hope it makes you smile once. enjoy!

Keith woke up to the smell of eggs wafting in the air. He reached over to the other side of the bed, expecting a familiar person still sleeping underneath the warm blankets with him, but only found a used pillow, the residing warmth still left on the bed. He slowly opened his eyes, glad to see that the curtains were already drawn shut and not finding himself burning his retinas off. A yawn threatened him for a second and he pushed it away. Instead he sat up slowly, rubbing his face to try and shake off the sleep he still had. Keith debated on whether or not he should shower now, and he was real close to just saying no, especially after feeling the cold air outside his blankets, but thinking about how much he had sweat during yesterday’s shift, forced himself to the bathroom.

 He tugged off his blue oversized shirt, feeling some of his back muscles ache in protest, and the boxer shorts he slept in. He realized that he could hear muffled music through the door and smiled to himself. Lance must have waited until Keith woke up to start listening to music, allowing him to sleep in a little longer. He showered quickly, ignoring the goosebumps on his body, and changed in probably record time. He quietly padded over to the kitchen, watching Lance make scrambled eggs in one pan, and bacon in another. He was on the phone with someone, listening intently to the other person as he made breakfast.

 Walking over to him, Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s torso, grateful for the warm heat of his body. He laid his head on his shoulder and shamelessly breathed in the familiar body soap they both shared (although Keith preferred to smell it on Lance). Lance continued to make breakfast, but he leaned back into Keith’s arms to acknowledge him. He spoke out loud, answering the person he was on the phone with.

 “I don’t know if we’ll be able to make it next weekend because of my work schedule but I’ll try to get those days off. No. No. It’s okay! Seriously, Ma, don’t worry about money, we’ll be okay,” Keith pulled away from Lance murmuring _I’ll set up the table,_ to which Lance nodded to, and walked to the cabinets beside the stove top. They didn’t really have many dishes, only the few that Lance’s mom had gave to them, and others that they bought at stores together. He pulled out two plastic plates, decorated with tiny cats, and two matching mugs, although one was red and the other was blue. He set them down on the table, making his way back for forks.

 “Okay. Okay. Te quiero. Bye.” Lance hung up the phone, turned off the stove, and faced Keith with a huge grin. He pulled him into a hug, his head snuggling into Keith’s neck and placed a kiss on one of the mole’s he had there.

 “God, I’ve missed you,” Lance said into his neck, his warm breath tickling Keith, sending a pleasant shiver all over his body. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance and breathed into his soft hair.

 “It’s only been three days,” he teased, no real bite to his words. For the past couple of days, Lance and Keith had agreed to take any extra shifts their work offered in order to pay for bus tickets to go visit Lance’s family. In between classes, work, and any study groups they were a part of, they rarely saw one another, which was ironic considering that they lived in the same apartment and even slept in the same bed.

 Lance pulled away kissing Keith’s jaw and slowly made his way up to his cheeks and his forehead. He planted kisses all over Keith’s face but purposely ignored his mouth.

 “Shut up, three days is way too long for me,” Lance argued with his lips still on Keith’s forehead.

 “Me too,” Keith softly admitted into the space between them. They stood like that for a few moments, the music playing in the background. Finally, Lance pressed a chaste kiss over Keith’s lips and pulled away, although he did so with much regret. A smile was still on his lips as he made his way over to the scrambled eggs and bacon.

 “What time do you go into work today?” Lance asked, pouring eggs onto his plate and then Keith’s. Keith really wanted to tease Lance, but after seeing how much Lance missed him after a couple of days, he decided against it.

 “I don’t have work today,” he told him honestly. Lance stopped and looked up at Keith, a guarded look over his face.

 “Really?” he asked carefully, and when he realized that Keith wasn’t lying, he grinned widely, bright eyes shining with glee.

 “You’re telling me we have the whole day to ourselves? Just me and you?” Keith felt _his_ eyes widen and then he was the one grinning, although his lips were not as big as Lance.

 “Wait, you don’t have work today either?” Lance nodded excitedly and they both stood there, smiling at one another.

 “This calls for a celebration, Keith, do you realize that? We have to let the whole world know. We have to, we have to-” he stopped talking and ran over to the window in the living room (that was admittedly also the dining room).

 “My boyfriend and I don’t work today!” he yelled out after lifting the window open, and a neighborhood dog responded with a loud howl. Keith scoffed but he could feel his own heart soar. It felt like forever since they’ve hung out with each other, just the two of them.  

 “Damn, it’s cold,” Lance said through chattering teeth, slamming the window shut. Keith sat on his side of the table, shaking his head as if he was disproving Lance’s actions. Lance plopped down over to his side, giving Keith one last smile before he dug into his breakfast. Keith looked up at the wall, the familiar photos that hung there staring back at him. None of the frames matched, all bought from either dollar stores or thrift shops. Most of the photo’s were Lance’s, and only a couple belonged to Keith. One photo was that of Lance and Hunk, their arms thrown over each other’s shoulder, mud caked on their faces and scratches sporadically appearing on their bodies. They were barely in their teens, and the residual childlike joy was still on their faces. On another photo was Lance, Hunk, and Pidge, sitting together at a round table. They were in the middle of discussing something, Pidge’s mouth slightly open in the photo as if she was caught in the middle of a sentence. Keith recalled Lance explaining it was when they had entered the science fair during middle school, Lance and Hunk in eighth grade while Pidge was in sixth grade. Below that one was Lance caught tossing a quad on his rifle, looking up at it, a huge smile on his face and his arms out in a T. Keith didn’t need an explanation for that one; he knew of Lance’s high school days in his school’s color guard.

 It was actually how they met. It was at a football game, and they were rivaling schools. For Keith, it was an away game, and he was dragged along by one of his friends. Before then, he really didn’t care much for the football team or their winning’s. During the first quarter, he had left his friend on the stands to get some food, where he saw a small group of people stretching in the parking lot. Lance always proclaimed that Keith was the one staring first, but in reality, it had been both of them. Side glances were tossed to each other from _across a parking lot,_ and yeah, Keith will admit that Lance caught his eye from first glance. Eventually, it was Lance who came over to him and introduced himself. Upon closer inspection, Keith had noticed the glitter that was adorned below his eyes and wondered about it as they spoke. After a while, one of the members from the group Lance was in came up to him and mentioned it was almost half time. When she had looked over at Keith, she tilted her head and asked “Hey, weren’t you sitting in the away stands?” Lance had feigned a fake gasp, dramatically placing a hand over his chest.

“You mean, I’ve been flirting with someone from the rival school?” Keith had felt his cheeks go slightly warm at hearing that this random guy had actually come up to him just to flirt. (It was also because he was wondering if he did a well enough job to flirt back.) Keith figured that Lance really didn’t mean anything by the teasing, since his eyes were full of curiosity and he kept up (Keith would later find out) his flirtatious smile. Lance had regrettably left Keith behind, and as he sat back down on the stands, he spotted him on the football field during half time, tossing a rifle high up into the air. They didn’t meet again until their first day of college, Lance outright proclaiming Keith as his rival and Keith feigning ignorance to remembering Lance. They became close friends, especially after they found out they had a mutual friend (Pidge).

 In the few photos that belonged to Keith, they were mostly of him and his brother, Shiro. Others were just Keith, as a child, pouting to the camera and his brows furrowed from anger. Lance was happy to find out that even as a child, Keith had a mullet ( _for the last time Lance, it is not a mullet_ ). Any other photos that were of Keith were with Shiro, most likely being put together as a photo album to give to Lance.

 “So, what do you want to do today?” Keith asked, standing up to grab the coffee pot that finally finished brewing. Lance hummed out loud, thinking.\

 “We don’t have any more milk. And I need some other stuff from the store. We could go grocery shopping,” Lance offered. Keith poured the black coffee carefully into both cups and placed the coffee pot onto the table.

“Alright. Oh, hey, I ran out of whiteout a couple of days ago and I need to get more. Can we pass by Staples too?,” Keith said and Lance stifled a laugh.

“So, we’re going to spend our day running errands?” he clarified. Keith shrugged and took a sip of the coffee, grimacing at the bitter taste and reached out to grab another packet of sugar.

“To be honest, as long as I’m with you, I don’t mind what we do, even if it’s fighting some evil overlord in space. You make it way, way better and fun.” Keith said with a straight face, although he didn’t particularly look at Lance as he said it. When it was too quiet, he snuck a quick glance over at Lance. Lance had his hands over his face and he peeked through his fingers to look at Keith. Keith noticed that beneath his hands, Lance’s face was a dark red.

“You can’t just catch me off guard like that, man.” Lance said through his hands and Keith gave him a triumphant grin. He mentally added another tally to the imaginary board in his mind, the one that stated how many times they both made each other blush (Lance was ahead by a couple of points but the more time Keith spent with Lance, the easier it was to find ways to make him blush as well).

 

* * *

The bus wasn’t completely full, and they were actually able to grab two seats in the back, side by side. Keith sat by the window, and Lance in the outer seat. They were touching from their thighs all the way up to their shoulders, hands linked together, and hidden from anybody else who was close to them. They shared a pair of earphones, listening to the song Lance had picked. Keith snuggled into the jacket he was wearing. It was baggy and warm, and he was able to put on extra layers because of how big it fit him. It was also Lance’s favorite jacket.

 “Isn’t this Vaporwave? I clearly remember you saying to me that you would never listen to Vaporwave even if your life depends on it,” Keith said to Lance, looking over at him.

 “Pidge sent this to me last night. She said the album was pretty good and I should give it a try,” was Lance’s reply, squeezing Keith’s hand. He kept rubbing his thumb up and down Keith’s hand. Keith felt happiness pool over him and sometimes, he couldn’t believe the joy that he experienced being around Lance.

The bus pulled over to its scheduled stop and Lance stood up, pulling Keith with him, their hands still linked together.

 “Thank you!” Lance shouted over to the bus driver. The cold air that hit Keith was instant, and he already missed the slightly warm air from the bus’ heater. It didn’t help that there were grey clouds beginning to form above them, a sign that it was most likely going to rain soon.

 “We should hurry,” Keith said. They walked over to the tiny market across the street from the bus stop.

 “What should we eat today?” Lance asked, although the question was directed more to himself rather than to Keith. He could practically see him racking his brain over what was cheaper to make, what ingredients they had at home, and what would fill them up quicker and last a lot longer. They were by the milk aisle and on display, Keith saw a small tub of what looked like cookie dough. If they weren’t on such a tight budget, he would ask Lance if he could buy a small tub and they could make it together sometime. But Keith kept quiet, choosing instead to help Lance pick out anything they needed for food throughout the week.

 At the cash register, Keith could hear a rumble that vibrated throughout the store. He looked over at Lance, his eyes going wide.

 “You think-”

 “Yeah.” Keith mentally thought about how long it would take for the next bus to arrive and estimated they would only have to wait for twenty minutes. He walked over to grab one of the plastic grocery bags Lance was holding, and they walked out together. Already the rain was beginning to pound onto the concrete floor, people holding up newspapers and bags over their heads to shelter themselves from the rain. The smell of the wet floor was all around the air, something Keith personally didn't much care for but Lance on the other hand; Keith knew how much Lance loved the rain. Even if it was humid rain or if it was just a few sprinkles rather than rain. A tranquil look always seemed to pass over his face, along with a hint of sadness.

 Lance looked over at Keith and reached over to pull the hood of Lance’s jacket over Keith’s head.

 “Now you’re ready.” He grinned, and Keith noticed that he could see Lance’s breathe in the air as he spoke. His nose was a soft shade of pink, along with his ears. It was a gentle look on him, and Keith had to admit that he fit in with the cold atmosphere. It was as if he adapted to it but was somehow still able to give off warm aura.

 “What about you? All you wore was a crew neck.” Keith muttered, looking away to hide the redness on his face that was definitely not from the cold weather.

 “I didn't think it would rain,” Lance admitted, looking back up at the rain. A quick bright flash appeared followed by a rumble that echoed through the sky. They waited around in front of the market as long as they could until Lance checked his bus app on his phone and announced they only had four minutes until the bus arrived. Keith braced himself and together, hand in hand, they ran down the block to their bus stop. Keith led the way, Lance slightly slower to enjoy the feel of rain on his face as they ran. It would have been a nice moment to revel in except that Keith didn’t really want to shower again when they arrived home.

 Luckily, the bus arrived sooner than they expected, and they quickly rushed in, glad to find two spots in the back again.

 “Sorry we couldn’t get you your white-out.” Lance apologized, as if the rain was his fault. Keith just shrugged, looking out the window.

 “I’ll just wake up earlier on Monday to get it. My class doesn't start until eleven.” Lance hummed in acknowledgement but they didn't continue the conversation any further. Lance held a earphone out to Keith and he took it with a quiet _Thank you_. He held out his phone to Keith, letting him know that it was his turn to choose a song. Keith scrolled through Lance’s music library, and picked a song. He handed the phone back to Lance and they sat together in silence.

 It was easy to be around Lance. Sometimes they would both endlessly talk for hours, or maybe one dominated the conversation with events that took place, or of past stories, or even just mindless chatter. But other times, they could just not say anything at all. They could be around one another with no need to fill in the silence between them.

 Lance interlaced his fingers with Keith’s and before he set their hands down on his lap, he placed a quick kiss to the back of Keith’s hand. It was fast, but Keith could still feel the feel of Lance’s lips, even through the material of his finger-less gloves. He brought a hand over to his lips and hid the smile on his face.

Nearing their bus stop, they let go of each other’s hand and gripped the plastic bags they were carrying. As they stepped out Lance threw a quick _Thank you_ over his shoulder to the bus driver, to which they responded with a _be careful out there!_ Luckily, their apartment complex was close to the bus stop and they didn't have to stay out in the rain for long.

They walked up four flights of stairs (the rent was cheap for a reason, meaning they had no access to an elevator in the building) and Keith unlocked the door to their apartment. The clock on the wall let Keith know they had only been gone for a few hours.

He set the bags on the counter in the kitchen, beginning to put the groceries away. When he pulled out a small tub of cookie dough, he looked at Lance.

“How?” Was all that come out although his mind was racing with more words than just that. Lance tugged off his crewneck, his shirt raising slightly above his navel before he pulled it back down.

 “I may or may not have had a couple of extra dollars around in my pocket from the tips I got yesterday,” he said nonchalantly. Keith walked over to Lance and placed his hands carefully over his cheeks.

 “You could have used that money for lunch later this week,” he said softly. Lance rubbed his face on one of Keith’s hands, like a cat would over the affection.

 “You were practically making puppy eyes at me. Trust me, _chulo_ , I could see that look from miles away.” Keith frowned, a pout on his lips.

 “I was not making puppy eyes at you.”

 “You were and although they were cute, they were also very distracting. I'm pretty sure I forgot a very necessary ingredient for tonight's dinner. Which I should probably start preparing.” He pulled away before Keith could continues to argue. He sighed and shook his head, although he was really astonished at how much Lance paid attention to him.

Lance plugged his phone back into the tiny speaker they bought together, resuming the music they were listening to on the bus.

“Do you mind if I get some homework done?” Keith asked and Lance shook his head.

“Go ahead, don't worry about it. I'm probably going to take a while too.” Keith nodded, walking over to where their backpacks were lying against each other near the wall. He heard the quiet clink of their matching charms hitting one another. Surprisingly, it was Hunk who found the charms. They were part of a collection and all five were at a hobby store. It was little mecha lions that were supposed to transform to a giant that defended the universe. Hunk had kept the yellow one, Pidge claimed the green one, Lance fell in love with the blue one, Keith of course took the red one (y _ou wear a red cropped jacket almost all the time Keith, it was honestly the process of elimination_ ) and Hunk gave the black one to Keith to give to Shiro. It wasn't something Keith would ever admit out loud, but he liked the charms a lot. It was like they were all connected to one another, even if they were far from each other (as cheesy as it sounded).

He sat down at the dining table, pulling out his text books and binders. Behind him on a stool was a small lamp and he plugged it into the wall socket beside him. He completely immersed himself in his homework and by the time he realized it, Lance was placing a peanut butter and jelly sandwich beside Keith, along with a cup of milk.

“Tired?” Lance asked, grabbing his half of the sandwich he cut up and taking a large bite. Keith nodded, rubbing his eyes.

“I have a test on Tuesday. I was just studying for it.” His stomach growled. Lance snorted with a mouthful of PB & J, while Keith took an embarrassed bite.

“Yeah, I have one on Monday too.” Lance admitted, milk on his lips. When Keith gave Lance a knowing look, he raised his hands up in protest, “We both know I’m going to cram for it last minute. Keith rolled his eyes at Lance.

“I'm probably done for today. I didn't even realize how long I've been studying.” He looked outside, already noticing the streetlights that were beginning to flicker on, although the rain hadn't let up.

“Good. Because I’ve been dying to play some Galaga.”

“You’re done making food?” Keith asked.

“Yeah. I just need to let it boil for about forty minutes to an hour. Then food will be done.” Lance said, already plugging back in the game systems and the TV _(it conserves energy and we don't get a big light bill, Lance_ ). Keith made his way over to the torn and stained sofa in their living room. It's seen many rough patches, mostly due to many science experiments Hunk and Pidge loved to create over the couch. And maybe a few heavy make out sessions contributed by Keith and Lance but no one was admitting to it.

Lance sat next to him, looking over for a quick second before starting a level of Galaga.

“You know you still haven't taken off my jacket, right?” He said, his lips curling into a smug smile. Keith scoffed.

“So?” He challenged, although he held no real threat in his voice.

“No, no. It was just an observation. Usually you take off your jacket once we get home but you haven't yet.” Lance swore when he was hit, his battleship exploding on screen.

“Are you trying to get me to admit something, Lance?” Keith asked, and to prove some point (maybe his) he pulled up the hood and glared back at Lance, wasted since Lance had his eyes glued to the screen.

“No. Unless you have something you want to say, in that case, I’m all ears.” Lance was teasing and it was something Keith was used to. Lance didn't realize it but he acted like a puppy sometimes too. He would tease and yelp and once he received attention, he would start to play around.

“I like your jacket. There. I admitted something.” Keith said, indulging Lance in his playful banter.

“Mmm, I’m pretty sure it was something along the lines of _Lance you have such an amazing jacket and you’re amazing and you look amazing and-”_

“No, I don't think it's that,” Keith teased back, laying down so his head was touching Lance’s hips as his legs hung over the sofa’s armrest. Lance pumped a fist in the air when he advanced in the game and looked down at Keith.

“Alright, if it isn't that, then what is it?” He said. Keith couldn’t help but smile. He secretly liked it when Lance went fishing for affection. It wasn’t that Keith never showed him any but rather, sometimes he held back. He was never really quite good at expressing his feelings correctly, especially if it was something like affection. He was quick to temperament in different situations and when it was never called for, he was at a loss as to what face he should pull instead. So when Lance began to tease him like this, it was as if he had permission to say anything with no real consequences.

Keith rolled over his side, staring at the screen.

“I like wearing your jacket because it feels like home to me. It reminds of you. It just fits me big and I feel safe in it. It's like this symbol of what we’ve become, you know? Its, it’s home. You’re my home, Lance.” The ship on the screen exploded again, a game over flashing on and off.

Keith rolled back onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. When Lance’s face towered over him, Keith stared back, searching for something in Lance’s eyes. He blew out a shaky breath and Keith could see his adam’s apple bob up and down from swallowing.

“You’re my earth, Keith. You’re everything to me.” Lance said softly, his eyes gentle as they stared back at Keith. He slowly lowered his head down, glancing down to Keith’s lips and back up at his eyes. Keith closed his eyes, giving Lance permission to continue. He felt warm lips press against his, and although it was awkward, Keith loved it. He tilted his head slightly to make it more comfortable for the both of them. Lance pulled away, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. Keith raised an eyebrow.

“What?”

“Do you just realize we just pulled off the infamous Spider-Man kiss?” Keith was confused for a quick moment before he groaned, sitting up.

“What a way to ruin the moment, Lance.” He exclaimed, his lips all tingly and his body really, really warm.

“C’mon, how many people can say that, tell me.” Keith half- heartedly pushed Lance away but Lance pulled him back into his arms, enveloping him in a big hug. Keith wasn't going to lie and say he put a big struggle. It seemed that every time Lance touched him, he turned into putty, enjoying how much physical affection Lance spoiled Keith in.

“When we’re old, you can happily tell everyone you meet that I was the one who kissed you like the friendly neighborhood spidey you are.” Keith tossed the idea in his back and forth, although he didn't comment on it. _When we’re old huh._

“Why am I Spider-man? Why can’t you be Spider-Man?” He asked, pretending to look annoyed.

“Because I already took a quiz that said I’m Star-Lord. It fits me, if you really think about it.”

“They have quizzes like that?”

“Uh, yeah? Here, I’ll show you.” He held out his hand and Keith dug his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Lance. They sat together for a while, taking random dumb quizzes until the kitchen began to beep loudly. With a sigh, Keith pulled himself away from Lance so he could check on the food.

“It's ready. I have to brag: it smells really good.” Lance said from the kitchen, Keith already making his way over.

“What’d you make?”

“It’s like...how do I explain it? It’s like chicken noodle soup, but it’s not? In Spanish it's called _Sopa de Pollo_. You’ll like it, trust me, I called my mom this morning just to find out how to make it.” Lance said, pulling out bowls from the cabinets above his head.

“Is that why you were on the phone with her this morning?” Keith asked, grabbing spoons and cups.

“It was the _main_ reason but she started asking about next weekend and other stuff. Oh, crap, that reminds me.” He walked over to Keith and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Keith touched his cheek, looking at him with a questioning look.

“What was that for?”

“She told me _give Keith a kiss on the cheek for me._ Which I forgot to do earlier, thank you for reminding me.” Lance said.

Keith smiled to himself. In all honesty, the first time he met Lance’s mom, he was slightly afraid that she would disapprove of their relationship, but she accepted him immediately, along with the rest of Lance’s family. They doted on him like he was another member, spoiling him with food and stories every time he came over.

They were also a family that loved physical contact. Lance’s mom loved to ruffle up Keith's hair affectionately, his sisters- both young and old- would pull him in for a kiss on the cheek as a greeting, while his brothers pulled him into warm embraces. He could easily see where Lance got his natural physical affection from. He did the same with Hunk and Pidge, although it was with an arm being thrown over a shoulder or a playful nudge against a arm.

“Well, it smells good but I have no idea if it _tastes_ good.” Lance admitted, placing two porcelain bowls onto the table. As a precaution, Keith grabbed the salt shaker from the kitchen rack. Lance glared at him.

“Trust me, if it's going to taste bad, it's not because there's not enough salt.” He told him matter-of-factly. Keith raised his spoon to his mouth, blowing on the hot soup. Lance was watching him, a slightly nervous look on his face. When Keith finally took his first bite, he was glad to not have to check to see if his gag reflex worked. The soup warmed him up, down to his core.

“It's good,” he breathed out, smiling reassuringly to Lance. Lance raised his arms in triumph.

“Thank you, Ma.” He said to the ceiling, in hopes of his message communicating to several states over. He settled down and took his own bite, scooping up some of the vegetables with the broth.

“I did really good. Wow, no joke, I surprised myself.” Lance said, looking down at his bowl.

“Well, you followed your mom’s directions right?”

“Yeah but I added a secret ingredient,” Lance whispered, as if his mom was going to come out of the corner and scold him for changing her recipe. Keith stopped mid-bite to look at Lance.

“What did you add?” He asked, carefully. Lance motioned with his hand for Keith to lean forward and he did. Lance cupped his hands over Keith's ear and whispered to him.

“Love.”  

Keith saw the serious look on Lance’s face, even though he was smiling. He meant it.

Keith couldn't help it, he laughed.

“That was really cute, I’m sorry!.” Lance shrugged but he didn't take any offense to it. In fact, he continued on.

“I mean it! I looked at the pot and just started thinking about how I hoped you would like it and how you would smile at me and tell me that it's good and you’ll ask me for seconds and I will have won your heart with my awesome food.” Keith stopped himself before he could say it. _You already have my heart, Lance._ If he thought he couldn’t get any sappier, he just proved himself wrong.

“I think your mom adds the same thing. Except it's just with a different kind of love.” Keith said, profusely ignoring the thought that seemed to repeat itself over in his head.

“Hmm. Maybe that's why it tastes a little bit different.” Lance observed, holding the bowl to his lips and sipping at the broth. Keith continued to eat, although his heart was hammering in his chest. It wasn't like it wasn't true. But it was close to admitting to something he never really thought about.

Keith did get seconds, and it made Lance flush with happiness.

After dinner (and that feel storm that Keith was not prepared for), they didn't really want to get ready for bed. It was still slightly early, only eight, and the rain drove them into an energetic mood.

“Hunk let me borrow his copy of _Alien_. Want to watch it?” Keith offered, and Lance graciously accepted. They did, however, change into pajamas so they just could hop into bed after the movie. Keith threw on Lance’s pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. Lance fished out an old pair of sweats, the ones from high school with one leg proclaiming in faded words _Winterguard,_ from the bottom of his drawer and his university t-shirt.

Lance settled down onto the couch, waiting as Keith popped the DVD into the DVD player, and he turned off the lights. When he sat down beside Lance, he placed his arm around Keith, and Keith shamelessly snuggled closer to him. Throughout the movie, Lance began to run his fingers through Keith’s hair. Soon, Keith found himself having trouble keeping his eyes open, the feeling of Lance’s hand massaging his scalp lulling him to sleep. It wasn't long before he really did fall asleep, only to be awoken by Sigourney Weaver’s character, Ripley, frantically searching for the crew’s cat, Jones, throughout the _Nostromo._ He blinked a couple of times, and he felt Lance’s cheek settled comfortably on his head. He didn't move, instead, just reveling himself in the moment.

He continued to watch the movie, even though he was a little more than confused.

Ripley signed off for the last time, and Keith let the credits roll before he nudged Lance awake.

“Huh?” Lance’s voice was thick with sleep, and he looked around, slightly confused.

“Liked the movie that much?” Keith teased. Lance rubbed his eyes and smiled.

“You know it. I liked it so much I’m going to watch it again tomorrow,” he said, waving his hand in the air. Keith tugged on Lance’s shirt to get him to follow him and he happily obliged. Keith reached for the remote on the sofa and turned off the TV. They maneuvered through the darkness until Lance hit the edge of the bed with his foot, swearing. Keith quickly checked his phone to make sure his alarm was set for tomorrow’s early shift, and placed the phone over by the drawer they shared. Lance was already underneath the blankets, furrowing deeper and deeper inside. Keith slipped underneath and searched for Lance. He placed an arm on his waist and laid his head on Lance’s arm.

“Do you have an early shift tomorrow?” Keith asked Lance, closing his eyes.

“No, I don't go in until one.”

“I’m expecting breakfast then.”

“What? Today was just a one time deal, good sir.”

“Nope, too bad.”

The rain outside was quiet and only a soundtrack to the moment that was happening in their apartment.

“What time should I get up?”

“Around seven thirty. I don't have to be in until nine.”

Lance was quiet for a moment and Keith shifted closer, until their foreheads were touching. He opened his eyes and found that Lance still had his still open. They were mischievous.

Keith leaned forward, letting his eyes close once more and found Lance’s lips in the dark. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith, pulling him closer to his body and eventually, he rolled over on top of him. Lance began to trace light kisses down his jaw, taking his time on the soft skin below his ear. Keith could feel the shiver that spread throughout his body and he welcomed it with delight. He wrapped a hand over Lance’s arm and let it run up and down. Lance let his hands wander to Keith’s sides, running circles in his hip bones. Keith let out a soft gasp when Lance let his tongue roll over his neck and lightly sucked on his skin.

“I have work tomorrow, L-Lance. Early. I mentioned that, r-right?” Keith stuttered out loud. Lance hummed and placed one last kiss over Keith’s lips, long and hard. It left Keith a little breathless.

“I know. Just giving you something me to remember me by.” Lance rubbed the mark that was probably already bruising on his neck and placed a tender kiss over it.

“I'm going to work, not a life long journey, Lance. I'm not going to forget you.” Lance snorted into Keith’s neck.

“I think our freshman year in college proves you wrong.” Lance said, pulling away from Keith to lay down, although this time he cuddled into Keith’s chest.

“Shut up. You love bringing that up.” Keith huffed into Lance’s hair and Lance laughed.

“Today was fun, huh?” He decided to change the subject, pecking a few more kisses on Keith’s chest.

“It was.” Keith agreed, feeling sleep beginning to overwhelm him. With Lance, sleep always came much, much faster.

“Mmm. I don’t think a jacket could ever compare to you. This feels like home to me. In your arms.”

“You’re a huge sap, Lance.” Keith mumbled. They were quiet for a few moments, rain the only noise surrounding them.

“Hey, Lance?”

“Hmm?” Lance’s voice was muffled from Keith’s shirt.

“Earlier, you said that you wanted to win my heart. I don’t think you can because you already have it. I think you always have.” Thunder echoed in the room and through the material of his shirt, he could feel Lance’s mouth form into a smile.

“Now look who’s the sap.” Keith sighed.

“Good night, Star-lord.”

**Author's Note:**

> -I totally headcanon Lance joining his school's [color guard](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MuizZQaxg4E) / [winterguard](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iKxE5qL0bM8).  
> \- The [song](https://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=love+song+the+cure) Keith chooses on the bus ride back home.  
> -Lance does in fact hate Vaporwave but he enjoyed the [album](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5kp9_UmJmbI) Pidge sent to him.  
> -i also got star-lord on the "which marvel character are you" quiz.  
> -my [tumblr](https://nocturneofalchemists.tumblr.com/) hmu with voltron headcanons.  
> edit: i updated my tumblr to the one i use now so hit me up there!


End file.
